This invention relates to improvements in full-gussetted luggage and an associated method of making full-gussetted luggage.
Full-gussetted soft-sided luggage typically involves providing a gusset and surrounding that gusset with a fabric skin. The fabric skin includes a zippered portion which defines a flap which acts as the lid to allow access into the interior of the luggage piece. Because the fabric skin must cover the full-gusset and because the opening provided in the skin for inserting the full-gusset therein is smaller than the full-gusset itself, the full-gusset is usually provided in pieces and then must be constructed inside the skin. This construction process is labor intensive and requires manual dexterity. In addition, several parts must be available for assembly, so inventory problems can sometimes arise when parts are missing or defective. Currently, a full-gusset is made of several dozen components.
What is needed is a full-gussetted luggage article that is easy to assemble and manufacture, but which still provides the necessary rigidity and functionality of prior art full-gussetted luggage articles.
The invention has met the above-mentioned needs, as well as others. A luggage article is provided which comprises an integrally formed full-gusset and a fabric skin disposed over the full-gusset. Preferably, the full-gusset includes a hingedly mounted portion and at least one resilient portion which permits the full-gusset to be inserted through an opening in the fabric skin during manufacture of the luggage article. Once inserted, the full-gusset reforms in the fabric skin in order to form the luggage article. An associated method of making a luggage article using the above-mentioned full-gusset and a unique handle assembly for a full-gussetted luggage article are also disclosed.